Heaven and Hell
by Velithil
Summary: The king of hell discovers a child roaming the waste lands.. 1x2 Don't like it don't read.
1. Chapter 1

The king of hell looked upon an angel that lay at his feet. The angel was young, no older 4. He was a beautiful child, his hair was dark brown and his eyes were the color of the sky. His white wings blackened by the smoke of hell, his eyes full of tears as he looked upon the king, his eyes where so full of sorrow that it made even the king of hell look down at this angel child with such pity that to those wandering by would think him weak for wanting to cry with this poor little angel child.

As the king of hell looked down at the lost little angel, his youngest son came running into the room. His violet eyes and long hair gave him away. Startling him as the little boy quickly hid behind him. A human soul was following the boy and stops when she sees the king. The soul bows to the king before he began to speak.

"Your highness! I did not expect to see you in here." The soul stammered out nervously.

"You may rise, may I ask what has young Duo done this time that you feel the need to chase him around the castle?"

"I wasn't doing any thing daddy.."

"He refuses to play with the other children again."

"Oh I see, Duo why won't you play with other children?"

"They say mean things daddy, they don't like me.." Duo's eyes started to tear up.

"Your highness I assure you that they do no such thing. I am with the young prince all day and not one child has said one mean thing."

"Duo don't lie, it will upset your mother if you do."

"But daddy I'm not lying. They say it in my head just like she says the same thing in mine. The only people that like me are you and mommy." The king glared at the soul and gave a nod of dismissal.

"Duo you hear them in your head?" Duo nodded. "My dear little boy is hearer! Now my son what is it do you hear?"

"Nothing daddy."

"Nothing, are you sure?" Duo nodded. "Has this ever happened before?"

"Daddy, who's that?" Duo pointed to the little angel. The angel looked at Duo and smiled and of course Duo smiled back.

"I don't know how about you take him to your room and find out."

"Ok daddy." Duo walked up to the angel and introduced himself. "I'm Duo, whats your name?" He helped up the angel as he said this.

"Heero," replied the angel quietly.

"Well Heero lets go to my room and play. I got a new toy that I will share with you if you want." Heero nodded. Duo still holding Heero's hand began to pull him out of the room. The king smiled at his son's antics as he watched them.

A servant rushed into the room and bow. "Your highness, forgive me but there is news that you must hear. The banished prince has attacked what shall we do?"

"Send out the alarms and get my generals to the planning room."

"Soooo.. If I let you play with my new toy you have to promise that you will not break it and will be really careful."

"I promise," Heero whispered.

"What did you say 'Ro? Speak louder."

"I.. I promise."

"Promise what?" Duo smiled brightly.

"I promise that I will be careful and not break your new toy."

"Now smile." Heero forced a smile which made Duo smile more brightly. "I like your smile you should smile more."

Unknown to the two boy playing, a civil war had started in Hell. Since that moment those two boys were never seen a part. As the war and years raged onwards towards the final battle, which ended in victory. But it had a high and terrible cost, shortly after the battle the king of Hell died from injuries sustained from battle.

The responsibility of the kingdom fell on to Duo's older brother. Trieze, became king soon after. The King never got to tell any one about his youngest amazing ability. So as every one prepared for the festival, the soon to be king was about to be entering a meeting with the representatives from Heaven about a treaty between the two. Trieze appointed Heero and Duo as his personal guards.

As the three of them head down to where the meeting was being held. Trieze started to speak.

"Duo, I have a request."

"Yes, dear brother." Duo was mocking Trieze, but that was usual for the two. Heero sat next to Duo silently.

Trieze smiled at his brothers game. "Duo I'm being serious! Does every thing have to be a joke?"

"Of course, this is Duo your talking about. If he took anything serious his brain might explode from over use." Heero chimed in.

"Hey! That was mean 'Ro! Besides things would not be as interesting if I was ever serious. So what did you want to ask?"

"Duo and Heero, I was wondering if you could sit with me at this meeting?"

Duo was about to open his mouth to say something rude but Heero interrupted him. "We would be glad to." The rest of the walk was in silence. When they reached the room, Duo and Heero step back, Heero moved to the other side of Trieze, so that they were flanking him. That was how they entered the room.

"Good afternoon gentle angels, I am Trieze. Soon to be King of Hell."

"Hello Trieze, I am Zechs," replied a man with long blond hair and a mask covering half of his face. "I am sorry to here about you father. It sad that we had to meet under these circumstances. Shall I introduce you to my guards and advisors. The Black haired boy is Wufei, next to him is Trowa, they are my guards. The short blond haired man is Quatre and next to him is my sister."

As Zechs was talking they move into the room and closed the door. There was a gasp from the short haired blondie.

"Please excuse Quatre, he is gifted with the feeling, hearing, and sight."

Duo leaned closer to Heero and whishered. " Well I would hope so, he wouldn't make such an lively angel if he was blind, deaf, and stupid." Heero smiled.

"What has upset him?" asked Trieze while he glared at his brother.

"I do not know. Quatre what has you so upset?"

"I can't get any thing. Usually I have to concentrate a lot to block out the unshielded but I am not getting any thing from them or any one. They all looked at the three.

"Hey, don't look at me I don't have any of those freaky gifts. I wouldn't know what this is all about." Duo said. "Heero is the weird one." Heero looked at him like he was crazy.

"Hey, you look familiar, what did he say your names was? Heero, I know that name from some where." Said Quatre. Wufei and Trowa both stepped forward and fell to their knees.

"Your Highness, we had thought you had perished with the rest of your family."

Duo looked at Heero. "Highness?! Heero is not from heaven, he has been with me ever since.. since.. forever. We have never been separated, he can't be an angel. Besides his wings are black."

"Oh god! Heero, your alive! Wow you sure have changed. So you been down here the entire time. Why didn't you return to Heaven?" asked Quatre.

"I don't know what you all are talking about I have always been with Duo. As far, back as I can remember we were always together, plus my wings are black. I think you angels are confusing me with some one else." Replied Heero politely.

"No, I'm almost a 100 percent sure that you are who we say you are. There will be a great celebration in heaven when you return." Said Zechs.

"Heero can't go to Heaven! He belongs here with me! We have never been separated!" replied Duo.

"Then there will be no treaty and God shall know that you hold his only grandson hostage." Responded Zechs.

"Trieze, you can't let them take him!"

"Duo I have no choice, we need this treaty and we can't handle another war this soon." Replied Trieze. "Heero you are to go pack you things and will be leaving with them," Heero nodded and turned to leave the room. Duo slowly fallowing him.

Once the two were gone, Quatre began to speak. "It is one of them. The second they left the room I had to block everything out again." Every one looked at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, I wish I did but I don't.

AN: I know, I know, I should be working on Ai Youji but I was going through my other fics and when I read this one I finally figured out what was going to happen. So here is chapter 2 and I hope to have chapter 3 out soon along with the next chapter of Ai Youji.

Heaven and Hell Chapter 2

Once they had everything all packed they silently made their way to the boarder, where the angels and Trieze was waiting for them. They were talking when they arrived but had stopped upon seeing their arrival. Duo and Heero casted quick looks at each other before Duo pulled Heero into a hug.

"I shall miss you every second you are gone. So you better come back or the mission won't ever get completed." Duo whispered to his best friend. Heero nodded.

"Don't get into too much trouble while I am gone." Duo smiled and let go of Heero. Heero sent Duo one last shy smile before turning towards the angels and walking pass them towards heaven. The angels fallowed in silence. Duo kept watching them even after they were out of sight.

Trieze watched his little brother as he stood there watching the person that was no longer in sight. "It will be all right." He tried to reassure Duo. Duo just nodded in reply. "Lets go home." Trieze turned and began the walk back home. Only looking back once to see that Duo was fallowing.

Quatre watched Heero carefully. The entire walk back into heaven was silent and starting to get to him. "It will be much better once we get you back home." Heero's frown deepened and mumbled a reply.

"Home is in the other direction." Quatre had chosen to ignore it.

"Once you spend enough time here your wings should go back to being white. Your grandfather will be so happy that you are back. There will be much to do to make you comfortable and get you settled in to your home. I am sure that all that darkness in Hell bothered you. Most angels can't stand to be there even for a few minutes. I can not imagine being there for years. I must have been horr..."

"Stop it!" Heero interrupted. " You have just taken me from the only home I remember, from the only family I remember and expect me to be happy? I went with you only because we can not afford to go to war. I am not willing to lose my best friend when I can prevent it, but make no mistake I do not want to be here. There is only one thing I care about and it shit sure isn't my wings!" Heero was shouting at the end of his speech.

Quatre was speechless for a moment before realizing something. " Your in love with him."

Heero nodded. " I never got to tell him. I always thought we had time." He laughed bitterly. "He has a soul more beautiful than even the most holiest in heaven. He shall always be my home." Quatre nodded. They spent the rest of the walk in silence.

The next few days past quickly. Heero spending it trying to get use to heaven and the angels, all the while missing his best friend. While Duo spent all his time in his room, most believing he was sulking and if givin' time would be up to his old tricks again.

Neither of which had happened, so Trieze found himself standing out side his little brothers room. He had a meeting with the angels again and wanted Duo to be with him. But when he knocked on the door to Duo's room there was no answers.

"Duo, I know your in there. Can you please come out?" There still was no reply. Trieze sighed, "I am coming in." He warned before opening the door.

There was nothing out of place in the room, and it gave off the appearance of being empty. But the rump on the bed gave away that it was not. Trieze walked over to the bed and pulled the blanket back. To reveal Duo laying curled up, hands covering both ears, tears streaming down his face. His eyes were unseeing as they stared blankly ahead. Trieze was taken a back for a moment at the appearance of his brother.

Slowly moving his hand to gently shake Duo, Trieze had barely been touching Duo for a second when something snapped and Duo screamed. Trieze quickly pulled his hand back but the screaming didn't stop. "Duo!"Trieze shouted. "Whats wrong? Your ok, everything is ok." The screaming continued but slowly Trieze could make out some of what was being screamed. Most of it wasn't anything particular but the parts that were consisted of 'Make it stop'. It was nearly 10 minutes before Duo screamed himself raw and quieted down. He became unresponsive, even when touched. It was like he was gone in spirit. Trieze didn't really want to admit it but it scared him to see his baby brother.

He tried to push his fears aside as he made his way to the meeting with the angels. Upon entering the meeting room he noticed it was the same angels from before. He frowned.

"Hello gentle angels, I would say that it was nice to see you again but after how the last meeting went I can't honestly say that." The angels nodded.

"It is understandable King Trieze." replied Zechs. Trieze waved his hand.

"Trieze is fine." The angels nodded.

"Excuse me, Trieze." Trieze nodded toward Quatre to continue. " I couldn't but help to hear the screaming, is everything alright?"

"I wish I knew. That was my brother Duo. He had that screaming fit and now is unresponsive. I have no idea what is wrong or how long it has been happening." Quatre nodded/

"I can take a look at him if you would like." Trieze nodded.

"I will have a servant take you to his room." Trieze called a servant.

"Trowa" said Zechs. " Go with Quatre."

Quatre and Trowa fallowed the servant to the young prince's room. As soon as the door opened Quatre all but collapsed. "God he is in so much pain!" Quatre began to cry as he felt what the boy lying curled on the bed was feeling. "So much pain!" Trowa quickly turned Quatre away from the room. Stopping when then they were down the hall a little further. Before Quatre stopped, eyes staring blankly ahead. Trowa waited patiently for the boy to finish his vision.

Once the vision was over Quatre once again began to cry. "We should have left them. He should have stayed! We have to get him back here again, if we don't then we might as well doom our worlds."

"Quatre what are you talking about? Get who back here?"

"Heero, if we don't, if Duo doesn't have him near, if Duo loses his mind then the power that he carries in him will erupt and it will not be pretty."

"Why does it have to be Heero?"

"They are soul mates. True soul mates. If they aren't together not only will Duo's power will be unleashed but also the separation of them will react negatively. It will very much kill Duo and Heero will just get colder and colder. They need each other and we have to get them back together."

TBC...

AN: Ok so I fess up, I didn't want to stop there but its getting late and I need sleep. I am having a slight writers block with Ai Youji. I have half of the next chapter done but cant figure out how I want to get from that point to the point that I have an idea about. Well I promise to try and update sooner on all my longer fics. I have a few ideas for a few of them and all that really is needed it time to actually write. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Heaven and Hell.


End file.
